


Pre-baby training

by bethonie (Formula_Tea)



Series: Dan should not baby sit [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Baby sitting, Gen, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/bethonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi's in training to look after a child. He's probably going to need a little more training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-baby training

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to mika for making the suggestion (I think I got the right person (god I hope I got the right person) (let me know if I didn't get the right person))

Kimi would much rather have looked after Emily for the night. Babies were fairly simple, he thought. They cried when they wanted feeding. They cried when they wanted changing. They cried when they wanted picking up and bouncing. The rest of the time they slept. That sounded perfectly good to him. But Hanna wouldn’t leave her child alone with Seb, let alone Kimi, so Minttu found someone else to help out with the pre-baby training.

Felipe sighed when he answered the door. Neither of them wanted to do this, but angry wives, or soon to be wife in Kimi’s case, was a much less desirable option.

“He is in the living room,” Felipe said. “Should not be that much of a problem. But is not allowed outside in the mud.”

Felipinho was sat in front of the television, singing along to the cartoon that was playing ( _“Grab ‘em, and GO! Yo-ho! Let’s GO!”_ ), but that promptly stopped as soon as he noticed Kimi walk into the room.

Kimi tried to smile, but the look on Felipinho’s face told him it wasn’t working and he stopped quickly.

“Do not worry,” Felipe said. “He is like this with everybody.”

Felipinho turned silently back to his cartoon.

“Will not be long,” Felipe promised. An hour. That was all Kimi had to endure. One hour. “Be a good boy for Kimi, ok?”

“How long is long?” Felipinho inquired.

“I am just going to pick Mama up and come back, ok?” Felipe said.

“Not long?” Felipinho said.

“Not long,” Felipe promised.

Kimi fell onto the sofa as Felipinho turned again to his cartoon. The glass in the door rattled when Felipe closed it, and then they were alone.

One hour. He could survive one hour.

“So, um, what are we watching?” Kimi asked. This was some kind of assessment. Was he going to be a good father? No doubt Minttu would be asking Felipinho for a report on how the hour went. He should probably make an effort.

“Jake and the Never Land Pirates,” Felipinho said his fingers in his mouth. He turned to face Kimi, watching his face for some kind of recognition, but there wasn’t one, so he turned back to the television.

He didn’t like Kimi. He had a funny smile that was a little bit scary and he didn’t look like he was going to have fun. Not like Dan.

Kimi was a grown up.

Kimi fell back into the chair and watched the pirates – the Neverland pirates, he assumed – bounce about and sing. That counted as participation, didn’t it?

_“Yo-ho! Jake and the Never Land pirates! Climb aboard me hearties, and be a pirate too!”_

There was way more singing in kid’s programmes than what he remembered. But Felipinho seemed content.

Kimi sank back into the sofa and closed his eyes for a moment.

 

_Pat. Pat._

_Pat-pat-pat-pat-pat-pat-pat._

“Kimi,” Felipinho hissed in a stage whisper, spit spraying everywhere whilst he still had his finger in his mouth.

_Pat-pat-pat-pat-pat-pat-pat-pat-pat._

“Kimi,” Felipinho hissed again, causing the Finn to frown and blink.

“What?”

“I’m bored,” Felipinho complained, looking up at Kimi with possibly the biggest eyes Kimi had ever seen.

Kimi groaned. “Watch the cartoons.”

Felipinho sighed and sat back down, leaving Kimi to close his eyes again. That counted as participation, didn’t it?

“Kimi,” Felipinho hissed again, spit hitting Kimi’s eye-lids.

“What?” Kimi asked, not even opening his eyes for fear he might be drooled on.

“I’m hungry.”

“You’re not hungry. You’re just bored,” Kimi said. “Watch Jack and the pirates.”

“Jake,” Felipinho corrected him. “And they’re _Neverland_ pirates. And I am hungry. Can I have some fruit? Please?”

Kimi frowned and opened his eyes. “Fruit? What kind of a kid asks for fruit?”

“Fruit is good for you,” Felipinho said.

“Yes, but you are five,” Kimi said. “You should be asking for ice cream or something.”

“ _Ice cream_?” Felipinho’s eyes lit up at the suggestion and he immediately started bouncing. His fingers came out of his mouth, the dry hand still patting Kimi’s knee. “You’re going to let me have ice cream!”

“Is there a reason I shouldn’t give you ice cream?” Kimi asked, slightly scared by the reaction.

“Papa says it is bad for you,” Felipinho said. “But I haven’t had ice cream in _ages_. Please can I have some?”

“I will do a deal,” Kimi said. “I will give you ice cream if you sit and watch cartoons and let me sleep.”

“I promise!” Felipinho cried, still bouncing.

“And you will not tell Mama or any of her friends that I was sleeping.”

“Ok!”

“Right,” Kimi said, standing up. “Will see what I can find.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jake and the Neverland Pirates is my little brother's favourite cartoon (he's six, and Pea reminds me so much of him sometimes).  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jake_and_the_Never_Land_Pirates  
> It's probably my favourite kids cartoon too.  
> Yes, it's the one from the "a good pirate never takes someone else's things".


End file.
